equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Curly Winds
|hair = |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Pinkie on the One. Player Piano. Shake Your Tail!. Perfect Day for Fun. Life is a Runway. My Past is Not Today. Friendship Through the Ages. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Friendship Games animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. Photo Finished. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story. Raise This Roof. Steps of Pep. Shake Things Up!. The Art of Friendship. The Canterlot Movie Club. Epic Fails. Coinky-Dink World. Good Vibes. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending School of Rock. A Fine Line. He makes several background appearances, as well as being a member of the cheerleading squad in Queen of Clubs. Star Crossed. Display of Affection. Super Squad Goals. Street Chic. Best in Show: The Pre-Show. Schedule Swap. Run to Break Free. Five Lines You Need to Stand In. Let It Rain. Cheer You On. Best Trends Forever. Opening Night. Happily Ever After Party. Sock It to Me. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Other depictions IDW comics In ''My Little Pony Annual 2013, Curly Winds appears on pages 40 and 41. In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Curly Winds appears on pages 14, 16, 34, and 37. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Students walking through high school 2 EG.png Twilight looking at interacting students EG.png Twilight bolts out of the bathroom EG.png Canterlot High School athletes EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Background humans surprised 2 EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Rainbow Dash sitting down EG.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie holding hands EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie pointing EG.png Rainbow Dash spins tray on finger EG.png Techie and athlete students high-five EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Sunset Shimmer knocking on Luna's door EG.png Athlete boy holding the ladder steady EG.png Unnamed athlete thumbs up EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Students cheering in gym EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Principal Celestia walking on stage EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Twilight awaiting the Fall Formal vote results EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Twilight stepping on stage EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight pushes gym doors open EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails "round them up" EG.png Demon Sunset confronting Twilight EG.png Sunset "I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school" EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Sunset "didn't know there was another way" EG.png Twilight "forever be alone" EG.png Sunset crawling out of the crater EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png Rarity and Pinkie in conga line EG.png CMC dancing EG.png Rainbow Dash's rainbow streak EG.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle at the Fall Formal EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing EG.png Flash Sentry notices Twilight dancing EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Flash Sentry understanding smile EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Equestria Girls The Hub Promotional.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Pinkie on the One Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Player Piano Rarity pushing grand piano EG2.png Shake Your Tail! Fluttershy distributes pony ears and tails EG2.png Canterlot High students with pony ears and tails EG2.png Trixie and unnamed girl with pony ears and tails EG2.png Apple Bloom on Big Mac's shoulders EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High students dancing EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing "Shake Your Tail!" EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png Rainbow Rocks EW promotional.jpg Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack running to carnival games EG2.png Rainbow Dash tries the high-striker EG2.png Applejack hammers the high-striker EG2.png Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png Applejack "did I just come in last?" EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward photo booths EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Twilight and Fluttershy looking for friends EG2.png Text message from Pinkie and Rarity EG2.png Text message from Rainbow and Applejack EG2.png Text messages of confusion EG2.png Twilight and her friends find each other EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png Granny Smith rocking out to the music EG2.png Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png Life is a Runway Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png My Past is Not Today Canterlot High students scorning Sunset 1 EG2.png Canterlot High students scorning Sunset 2 EG2.png Canterlot High students reject Sunset EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Canterlot High students cheering 2 EG2.png Male students laughing together EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png Adagio declares a battle of the bands EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Canterlot High students whipped into a frenzy EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Adagio and Aria amused and Sonata swaying EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png Flash Sentry judgmental of Twilight's performance EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Rainbow Dash walking past booing students EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking past booing students EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Fireworks EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 1 EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings "Our time is now" EG2.png Rainbow steps in EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png Audience shielding themselves from the waves EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png The Dazzlings "Nothing can stop us now!" EG2.png Audience moves their attention to the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png Audience feels the shockwave EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png Audience after shockwave EG2.png Audience singing along EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 2 EG2.png Audience booing at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Photo Finished Canterlot High School cafeteria EG3.png Spotlight shines in Valhallen's face EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' CHS students in the library EG3.png Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Students applauding halfheartedly EG3.png Watermelody and Golden Hazel unenthused EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Rarity whispering to Sunset Shimmer EG3.png More CHS students getting pumped EG3.png CHS students "Hey hey!" EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png CHS band marches through the student rows EG3.png Students walking outside CHS EG3.png Twilight enters Canterlot High School EG3.png Main six and Crusaders in the CHS hallway EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Students hanging out outside CHS EG3.png Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Crusaders and CHS students cheer EG3.png Sour Sweet jumping onto a platform EG3.png Sour Sweet waiting for Sci-Twi EG3.png Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Fluttershy holding her breath EG3.png Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack deftly leaps over a hay bale EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fire an arrow EG3.png Applejack taking a calming breath EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack glaring at Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png Applejack expecting a high five EG3.png Sci-Twi hugging Applejack EG3.png Applejack --I was telling you the truth-- EG3.png Applejack starts glowing in Sci-Twi's hug EG3.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Sci-Twi surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Applejack suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Magic leaking through to the human world EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CHS students in shock and fear EG3.png Sunset jumps another ramp EG3.png CHS students in an excited uproar EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Sour Sweet sings --they all have used it-- EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Sci-Twi "winning these games depends on me" EG3.png Sunset sees Sci-Twi about to open the amulet EG3.png Sunset trying to stop Sci-Twi EG3.png Device drops to the ground EG3.png Equestria Girls shielding themselves from the wreckage EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking ahead EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Wiz Kid unintentionally photobombing the Shadowbolts EG3.png Canterlot High School overhead exterior EG3.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Canterlot Mall fabric store EGS1.png Rarity running out of the fabric store EGS1.png Rarity carrying bags of fabric EGS1.png Rarity shocked by the Shadowbolts EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Canterlot Mall interior EGS3.png Juniper Montage passes by the sunglasses kiosk EGS3.png Juniper modeling sunglasses in a hand mirror EGS3.png They are a bit much.png Sunset and Starlight walk through the mall EGS3.png Scared CHS students looking at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer standing behind demon Juniper EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story Heath Burns, Teddy, and Curly Winds hanging out SS2.png Raise This Roof Overhead view of CHS gym during Fall Formal SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom start line-dancing SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom in the spotlight SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom kicking their shoes SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom impressing the crowd SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom tapping their heels SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom under the Fall Formal spotlight SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom watch Rainbow and Scootaloo dance SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom watching the competition SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom starting a new dance SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom dancing with attitude SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at each other SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom showing off SS3.png Applejack line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Apple Bloom startled by AJ's serious dancing SS3.png Applejack line-dancing by herself SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo appear in the spotlight SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo start to dance SS3.png CHS students cheer for Apple Bloom and Scootaloo SS3.png Twilight Sparkle "where'd you get that?" SS3.png Pinkie Pie "in the event of an epic dance-off" SS3.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo holding their trophy SS3.png Crusaders notice Applejack and Rainbow Dash SS3.png Steps of Pep Rainbow Dash sprinting down the field SS4.png CPA students sprinting down the field SS4.png Thanks for joining my cheering club.png What better way to spend.png A beautiful saturday.png Every cheer counts.png Pinkie proves the effectiveness of cheering SS4.png Pinkie Pie pumping up the crowd SS4.png Rainbow Dash kicks the ball again SS4.png Pinkie Pie and CHS students very excited SS4.png We can't stop now.png We're on a goal roll.png Shake Things Up! The Art of Friendship Students walking outside Canterlot High School SS10.png The Canterlot Movie Club Flixiplex Cinemas exterior shot SS11.png Flixiplex Cinemas interior shot SS11.png Epic Fails Mane Seven in the CHS cafeteria SS14.png Coinky-Dink World CHS and CPA students in the Sweet Snacks Cafe SS15.png Lyra, Bon Bon, Curly, and Wiz Kid sitting together SS15.png Pinkie Pie places tray at Lyra and Bon Bon's table SS15.png Pinkie Pie looking across the diner SS15.png Good Vibes Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Rarity SS16.png Rarity watches the Cutie Mark Crusaders run by SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together School of Rock Canterlot Natural History Museum EGDS1.png Maud Pie giving a lecture about rocks EGDS1.png Canterlot High students looking uninterested EGDS1.png CHS students barely listening to Maud EGDS1.png CHS students looking bored and tired EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie "good one, Maud!" EGDS1.png Maud Pie addressing the museum patrons EGDS1.png CHS students looking even more bored EGDS1.png Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie look at Maud EGDS1.png Pinkie "ready for what we planned with Maud?" EGDS1.png Twilight and Rarity ready to help Pinkie EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie pulling Twilight off-screen EGDS1.png CHS students looking at the glittery sprinkles EGDS1.png Maud Pie concluding her museum lecture EGDS1.png CHS students cheering and applauding EGDS1.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity proud of themselves EGDS1.png A Fine Line Curly Winds and Wiz Kid lifting weights together EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs Applejack smiling at her pet pig EGDS4.png Applejack hears Rainbow Dash's bragging EGDS4.png AJ and Rainbow pass each other in the hall EGDS4.png Applejack and Rainbow look behind at each other EGDS4.png Applejack and Rainbow share an electrifying gaze EGDS4.png CHS cheerleaders standing on each other EGDS4.png Applejack holding cheerleaders on her shoulders EGDS4.png Photo of Applejack and the cheerleading club EGDS4.png CHS students with yearbooks in the cafeteria EGDS4.png Star Crossed The Canterlot City Planetarium EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber meet up at the planetarium EGDS7.png Display of Affection Sunset, Rarity, and Canterlot citizens looking up EGDS9.png Stylish raincloud griffiti on side of a building EGDS9.png Rarity "I wonder what it's like not to want" EGDS9.png Super Squad Goals Exterior shot of Canterlot Natural History Museum EGDS11.png Street Chic Curly Winds walking in the freezing cold EGDS33.png Best in Show: The Pre-Show Canterlot Pet Show in CHS gymnasium EGDS35.png Canterlot Pet Show pre-show opening logo EGDS35.png Schedule Swap Bulk Biceps posing in art class EGDS37.png Applejack in art class EGDS37.png CHS students in the school cafeteria EGDS37.png Applejack "technically is a class period" EGDS37.png Pinkie "best class to have together ever!" EGDS37.png Run to Break Free More students in the CHS hallway EGDS42.png Everything around RD shifts to slow motion EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash walking through the hallway EGDS42.png Rainbow "I have so much more to say" EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash "I live in slow motion" EGDS42.png Rainbow "from moment to moment" EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash looking bored EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash dodging Trixie's flying cards EGDS42.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior view of Starswirled Music Festival EGDS47.png Festival goers in line at nacho truck EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Best Trends Forever Students carry and cheer for Micro Chips EGDS12a.png Students stop and look at Rarity EGDS12a.png Students excited about Rarity's cape fashion EGDS12a.png Students run away and drop Micro Chips EGDS12a.png Rainbow Dash greeting Rarity EGDS12b.png Rainbow Dash looking at other students EGDS12b.png Rainbow "everyone looks awesome today!" EGDS12b.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png CHS students talking before the play starts CYOE9.png CHS students watching the play start CYOE9.png CHS students looking at Rainbow Dash CYOE9.png CHS students in awe of Rainbow Dash CYOE9.png CHS students cheering and applauding CYOE9.png CHS students gasping in shock CYOE9.png Coal Miner 2 "the mine is closed!" CYOE9a.png CHS students cheering for Fluttershy CYOE9a.png CHS students see the bell levitate CYOE9b.png CHS students looking awestruck CYOE9b.png CHS students cheering for Fluttershy CYOE9b.png CHS students looking confused CYOE9c.png CHS students listen to Sunset Shimmer CYOE9c.png More students listen to Sunset Shimmer CYOE9c.png Students confused by Sunset's words CYOE9c.png CHS students still looking confused CYOE9c.png CHS students absorbing Sunset's words CYOE9c.png CHS students start singing along CYOE9c.png CHS students cheering for Fluttershy CYOE9c.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset_Shimmer_taking_pictures_around_CHS_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_her_friends_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Trixie_about_to_fight_EGFF.png Students_back_away_from_Sunset_and_Trixie_EGFF.png Main_five_having_lunch_together_EGFF.png Pinkie_pops_up_at_the_main_five's_lunch_table_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_eating_lunch_by_herself_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_frustrated_at_lunch_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_pushes_her_lunch_tray_away_EGFF.png Trixie_appears_next_to_Sunset_at_lunch_EGFF.png 2 detectives.png only one memory stone.png Trixie_Lulamoon_looking_for_suspects_EGFF.png pulling a rabbit out of a hat.png Trixie_Lulamoon_leaning_back_in_her_chair_EGFF.png Sunset_holding_pages_of_student_photos_EGFF.png Trixie_Lulamoon_pointing_at_a_blank_photo_EGFF.png Trixie_reading_Wallflower_Blush's_name_EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie wonder who Wallflower is EGFF.png Wallflower_appears_near_Sunset_and_Trixie_EGFF.png a droplet in the mist.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Exterior view of the Canterlot Mall EGROF.png I say B.Y.B.B..png Let's meet in the staging area.png Rarity looking at her parade schedule EGROF.png I can give you two of them.png Rarity imitating Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Rarity leaving and waving goodbye EGROF.png Applejack follows friends into the park EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash under the coaster EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash at the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rollercoaster comes to a halt EGROF.png Rollercoaster rising high off the ground EGROF.png Twilight looking at Flim and Flam's booth EGROF.png Sunset sees Twilight approach Flim and Flam EGROF.png Exterior view of parade preparation area EGROF.png Wide view of the Equestria Land rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash calls out to Applejack EGROF.png Rainbow still scared of the coaster EGROF.png Undercover fun inspector.png Security guard straightens his hat EGROF.png Anyway have fun.png Security guard making air quotes EGROF.png My workstation.png Equestria Land security monitors EGROF.png AJ watches Vignette through the monitors EGROF.png Applejack looking at blank monitor EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons going to light parade EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Assistants riding a candy-themed float EGROF.png Cowboy on a Wild West-themed float EGROF.png Vignette and the Throwbacks appear EGROF.png Park patrons cringe at Vignette's singing EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png Equestria Girls at Flim and Flam's stand EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Rarity enters the cruise's shopping area EGSB.png The Luxe Deluxe dead in the water EGSB.png Cruise patrons stand around looking nervous EGSB.png Ship crew distributing flashlights to patrons EGSB.png Ship crew keeping the patrons calm EGSB.png Cruise patrons see water rushing at them EGSB.png Cruise patrons run away from rushing water EGSB.png Last passengers float to the lifeboat EGSB.png